Church Of Leedism Wiki
hello please enjoy the wonderful story of the leeder Welcome to the Church Of Leedism Wiki Liberal welfare reforms were acts of social legislation passed by the British Liberal Party between 1906 and 1914. The reforms were passed because of various reasons such as the growth of trade unionism, Germany’s growths an industrial power and the growth in strength of the labour party which was attracting votes because of it demands for welfare reforms. Between 1908-1914 the Liberals catapulted into one of the biggest ‘programmes’ of social reform ever. Ongoing investigations by Charles Booth and Seebohm Rowntree produced reports about poverty that shocked the nation. The problem of poverty became national and therefore had to be dealt with by the Government. The Government recognized the factors of poverty were illness, unemployment, low wages, being too old or too young to work. The Government passed a number of social reforms in order to try and eliminate poverty. However many historians believe that the reforms were passed for selfish reasons, in order to attract more votes. It would be very severe to argue that the Liberals passed the social reforms just to ensure votes. A new generation of the Liberals thought that the government had a obligation to help the poor. The new Liberals with new ideas, including people such as David Lloyd George, who later went on to be Prime Minister, who were given important roles in Government. These appointments are one of the many reasons the reforms happened from 1906 onwards. The death of Prime Minister, Henry Campbell Bannerman, brought a new generation of Liberal politicians. Bannerman was replaced in 1908 by a younger man, Asquith. These ‘new Liberals’ had new interventionist ideas, new younger people were appointed into Government jobs. People like David Lloyd George, who had new plans to make Britain better. The arrival of younger politicians with New Liberal ideas is one of the main reasons why so many reforms happened from 1908 onwards. The New Liberals argued for more government intervention to help the poor by redistributing taxes. This did not tide well with the middle class, who believed that poverty was not something the Government could or should handle. They believed in self reliance, the idea that people should do everything for themselves. If helping the poor meant taxes would have to be increased, the Liberals middle class supporters would not be happy. David Lloyd George was infamous for his ‘People’s Budget’ in 1909, the budget raised taxes on alcohol, land, tobacco and income tax. The budget enraged land owners especially, by passing the budget the Liberals lost votes. Some could argue then that the Liberals were not doing it for votes, they knew they would lose their votes from the middle class and yet they still helped out. Showing the Liberals must have had a genuine concern and it was not part of their political pragmatism. The reason they were named the ‘New Liberals’ was because they had different views and ideas from the usual Gladstonian ideology. People like David Lloyd George and Winston Churchill had a personal interest in the nations state, they were shocked by the poverty in Britain and wanted to make a change. David Lloyd George became Chancellor of Exchequer in 1908, his influence in Government is one the reasons so many reforms were prompted and passed. His view of intervention to eliminate poverty encouraged the party to make a change. Winston Churchill also an important role in the ‘New Liberals’ set up the Labour Exchange Act in 1909, his influence is also one of the reason the social reforms happened from 1906 onwards. Although the Liberals were not known for their sympathy or compassion, it can be seen that they would only help for selfish reasons to benefit themselves. If a 1/3 of the population was in Poverty and the Government helped them all, it was a possibility of 1/3 of the populations votes. However, it is also evident that the introduction of new younger Liberals had a great impact on the Liberal party and is one of the main reasons the social reforms were passed from 1906-1914, due to genuine concern for the masses. Describe your topic We Worship The Leeder He Is A Mighty Being Who Rules The World With ALL HIS STRENGTH Read The #Libel Its A Really Handy Book Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse